1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrolyte composition and a method for manufacturing an electronic device using the same and, more particularly, to an electrolyte composition suitable to gel at a low temperature and a method for manufacturing an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the cost for manufacturing and the price are relative low, the industry and the researcher focus on the dye-sensitized solar cells (DSSCs) containing a liquid electrolyte in recent year. However, such solar cells have many drawbacks such as technical difficulty for sealing, and overflowing of the applied liquid electrolyte.
Currently, researchers have reported the possibility of the application of a gel electrolyte. However, the barrier in applying a gel electrolyte in DSSCs to promote ionic conductivity thereof needs to be overcome. Generally, polymers are used as a gelator. However, as the degree of crosslinking in the polymers increases, the rotation and the twist of the bonding between monomers become difficult. Therefore, the ionic conductivity of gel electrolyte is much lower than that of the liquid electrolyte.
At present, solvents commonly used in the gel electrolyte, such as 3-methoxyacetonitrile, have high boiling point and low volatility. Nevertheless, interaction between the solvents and the gelator is weak, and thus heating the electrolyte has to be performed (at 80° C. or more) to dissolve the gelator therein. Besides, high temperature is helpful for dissolving the gelator in the electrolyte to keep the mixture in good fluidity and hence high temperature is also helpful to inject the electrolyte into the cells, in which the injected electrolyte is then transformed into a gel electrolyte.
However, when the cells are preheated to a high temperature, it is possible that the dye is desorbed or degraded. In addition, the solvents with a high boiling point generally have high viscosity, and thus permeation of the produced electrolyte into pores of porous nanofilms inside the cells becomes very difficult. This results in deterioration of the contact between the electrolyte and the electrodes.